1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media content. More specifically, the present invention relates to media content interaction by end users and consumers.
2. Background Art
Optical media players, including Blu-ray players, provide a rich array of media content to homes and businesses. Optical media players, including Blu-ray players, are able to deliver high quality audio and video media content, especially when compared to predecessor technologies, including compact discs (CDs) and digital video discs (DVDs).
Optical media players, including Blu-ray players, also bring unprecedented levels of interactivity to end-users. Interactivity layers in the file and application systems of optical media players, including Blu-ray players, allow end-users to actively navigate a sea of menus, graphics, and special features that may accompany a media title or media series. Similarly, users of optical media players, including Blu-ray players, with Internet access can journey through interactive video games, chat capabilities, and social networking tools, all in the physical space of a small device that can be integrated into a home entertainment system.
However, due to technological and other limitations, media developers and media producers cannot evaluate or analyze the needs of users of optical media players, including Blu-ray players. Existing analytical tools, including web analytical tools, do not adequately tell media developers and media producers either what viewers are watching or how viewers are interacting with their content. Media developers and media producers therefore lack a systematic schema to evaluate the actions of users of optical media players, including Blu-ray players. These problems persist where network connectivity to a given optical media player, including a Blu-ray player, is sparse or intermittent.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a solution that enables media developers and media producers to chronicle the journey of a user of an optical media player, including a Blu-ray players, through the media provided.